We Have Tonight
by Cady James
Summary: Chapter 2. Comes after The Aftermath. What happens after their dinner.


Title: We Have Tonight.

Author: Cady James.

Genre: Het.

Rating: MATURE.

Chapters: 1.

Category: Romance.

Pairing: Olivia Benson and David Haden.

Characters: Olivia Benson, David Haden.

Summary: Chapter 2. What happens after their dinner.

Author Notes: Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television.

The containers of Chinese food that littered the counter had been either stored in the fridge or thrown out, the dishes were in the dishwasher and the TV was off. Olivia's stereo, rarely ever used, was playing a soft, romantic jazz number as the two slowly swayed, wrapped around each other.

It was nice and soothing for Olivia on many levels. After the night she had, it was a nice calm interlude; for the craziness that was her job, it was a way to just relax; and for the loneliness she had been so used to lately, it was great to spend an evening - even dancing - with someone who loved her beyond all reason.

She smiled against his shoulder at that word - Love. They'd only been dating for a little while and she was using that word? She didn't even know how he felt exactly. He doted on her, she knew that. But love?

"What are you thinking about now?" David whispered against her, disturbing the comfortable silence.

"Nothing, really. Why do you ask?"

"I know you. Plus, I can feel your body. When you were listening to the music, you felt relaxed. Then you weren't focused anymore."

Olivia moved back to look at him. "How can you tell?"

"People who are distracted move differently. I noticed I was kind of moving you, rather than you doing it on your own," he explained.

"You're observant… and strange," Liv pointed out.

"When it comes to you, yes. I love watching you and everything about you. So, now, come here," David coaxed her back to him.

She complied and put her head back on his shoulder. Then, backed up suddenly and looked at him. He had used that word - Love. "You said something…"

"What is it, Liv? What'd I say?"

"You said, you love watching me?"

"Yeah…?" He was curious what was going on. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh… you said the word 'love,'" Liv stated.

David stopped moving. "I didn't… It's not that I don't… I know it's early in our relationship to unleash that word and I know I'm falling for you every time I'm with you. And, I do love watching you and I love the way you are. Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not. I'm still trying to figure this out. I know my feelings for you are strong. I just… I'm not used to feeling this way so…," Liv said nervously.

"It's okay, Liv. When we're ready to say it, we'll say it. Okay?" he reassured her.

"Okay, okay," she replied softly and moved back to him. David smiled and, as he pulled her close, he nudged her hair aside and planted small kisses on her neck. Olivia giggled and tightened her hold on him.

"You like that, huh?" he inquired, separating from her for a moment.

She nodded and looked into his blue eyes. "Yes, I do," she said seductively.

David took that as an invite and moved to kiss her neck some more. She angled her neck to allow him more access. His kisses alternated with little nips and bites. They had stopped dancing by now as Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, moaning slightly at the way his kisses felt on her skin.

He moved his hands to roam over her shoulders, arms and back, setting Olivia's skin on fire and raising the temperature in the room. David moved his lips up to hers and passionately kissed her. Liv reached to where his shirt was tucked into his pants and pulled it out and began unbuttoning it.

"Should we start moving this into the bedroom?" David asked breathlessly and rested his forehead against hers and she worked up his shirt.

"Mmhmm," Liv answered, barely focused on anything but getting David's shirt off.

He smiled and began moving them in the direction of Olivia's bedroom. She had succeeded in getting his shirt off and tossed it to the floor and ran her hands over his chest. David moved his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in her black cotton camisole and white lace bra that she had slipped on when she got home.

They stood in the threshhold of her bedroom. Liv stopped for a moment, remembering when she had gotten home, during the moment when she undressed, she had left the clothes she had taken off on her bed. She switched on the light and turned to David. "Hold on."

He stood there and waited while she put the clothes in a hamper just inside her bathroom. She then moved back to him. "Where were we?" he asked.

"Right here," Liv replied and reached up to fuse her lips to his. They moved closer to her bed and Liv reached for the waistband of his pants and tried to undo the button and zipper but David stopped her. She glanced up at him with a confused and hurt look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her with a soft caress on her forearms. "Let's take this slow, okay?"

"Okay," she answered.

He reached for her waist and pulled her against him and tenderly touched his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there making out for a bit before moving onto the bed.

Olivia moved to get comfortable as David moved on top of her, neither one of them separating from the other. They settled into a comfortable position and stayed there, just making out. It was nice and relaxing for both of them. Just a hint of sultry and desire and yet tender and soothing.

David started moving his lips down from her lips to her neck again. He slowly moved his hand down her body and to the waistband of the comfortably worn jeans she had put on. He undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. He lifted off of her for a moment to tug the pants down her long legs and tossed them aside, revealing her in her cami, bra, and black boyshorts that came with the cami.

He rested back down on her and continued kissing her neck, now adding his hands to roam over her body. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her neck again, and his fingers setting her skin on fire, again.

David moved off to the side of her body and started to lift the camisole up, until Liv stopped him. He separated his lips from her neck and looked at her. "What is it, Olivia?"

She held her shirt down. "You know, I'm a little self-conscious of my body."

"I've seen you naked, Liv. I've already seen your body," he pointed out.

"In the dark and in the shower, yeah, but my light is on and it makes me self-conscious," she replied.

David nodded and got up to shut off her light before returning to her bed. "Better?"

"I used to be skinnier; it's just, lately stress with personal things… it has affected my body. I'm okay with my body and accept it, but still…," she explained.

"Understood. It's okay, Liv. I've seen your body and I love it. You're perfect the way you are, no matter if you're skinnier or not; no one compares to you."

Liv smiled and kissed him. "You're not real, are you? This is all just a dream, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the perfect man. No one's that perfect."

"I'm not perfect; I have flaws. So do you, but I love your flaws. No one is perfect, nor should they be. I don't want what's 'perfect.' I don't want a woman who looks like something out of 'The Stepford Wives,' and I don't want to be a so-called 'Stepford' husband. I'm just me and I want only you," David explained. "Just you, Liv. All of you."

She smiled and pulled him to her for a fierce kiss that set the bedroom on fire. He crawled back on top of her and, in the private darkness of the room, they shed the rest of their clothes and made love for hours.


End file.
